Emotion pt2 Tenten's story
by CherryBlossom9470
Summary: Sakura. Hinata. Tenten. Hinata's love went away. Sakura's love betrayed her. Tenten's love found someone that's not her. They'll be alright. The pain their feeling after all...It's just Emotion. Based on "Emotion" by Destiny's child


"Neji…I've felt like this for some time now…NO NO NO! He'll run away for sure if I say something stupid like that!"

**I'm there at your side…apart of all the things you are**

Tenten was on her way to tell Neji something. Something that she has been planning to tell him for five long years now. ( **A/N: Just to clear this up this is five years after the chunnin exams. Tenten and her team are 19 and the others are 18). **Unfortunately for the tomboy Tenten, she's not an exact expert in this field of knowledge like Ino. But all she knew is that she has to think of something. It took for ever to build up her courage and steel her heart for rejection, and she doesn't know how long this will last. All she knew was that she had to think of something…!

"That's it! That is it!" She yelled as she was halfway to the training grounds. "Panicking like this won't do anything but make me more nervous!" And then it hit her. 'Nervous…of course! I'm only nervous because I'm trying to think of what to say. But if I just run up to him and say it…' "Then I won't give myself the chance to chicken out and can be nervous all I want afterwards!" Tenten voiced the rest of her thoughts. She didn't know of the unpleasant surprise she'd get when she'd get there…

**But you've got a part of someone else…you gotta go find your shining star**

"Neji…"

**And where are you now?**

"I can finally let you know…"

**Now that I need you**

"How I've felt…"

**Tears on my pillow**

"Ever since I've met you…"

**Wherever you go…**

"Neji…"

**I'll cry me a river**

"I…"

**That leads to your ocean**

"I love you!"

'There his is!' Tenten thought excitedly.

"Neji! There's something I wanna-" She stopped mid run and mid sentence. "Tenten!"

**You've never seen me fall apart**

She forced a smile. "Y-yo Neji…" 'You're uneasy…' Tenten thought absently. Then she just thought of what she thought. 'He's uneasy? He's uneasy!? I just saw him toungue-wreastling another chick and he's uneasy!?' She turned to look at the other girl as the girl looked back at her. She had blond waist-length hair, part of it clipped back with a heart shaped hair clip. Her bright blue-green eyes were slightly narrowed, looking back at Tenten. 'She's beautiful…a lot prettier than me…' Tenten thought sadly. "Hi. I'm Tenten, one of Neji's team mates" Tenten said with a fake cheery smile. She stuck out one of her hands. The other girl took it. "Ray Anne." she said with an air of apprehension. (A/N: I know…Sucky name but this is my fic and there's a reason it makes me sad to write it…I'll tell yall later…) "Nice to meet you"

'Guarding her man from potential threats…good job chick.' Tenten thought sad, but still happy…'

"Well…I'll see you later Neji." Tenten said masking any negative emotion on her face. "What happened to training Tenten?" Neji asked slightly concerned. He saw the sadness in her eyes before she concealed it. "Yep, I'm sure. You just have fun with your girl today and I'll kick your ass another time." Tenten said a bit too cheerily. "…Are you sure you'll be alright?" Neji asked. He wasn't buying her cheeriness. "Neji, If you don't go take Ray Anne-san to a restaurant or something I swear I will drag your ass there myself!"

"Alright then…if your sure you'll be alright Tenten…" Neji said uncertainly. "See you guys! Nice to meet you Ray Anne-san." Tenten said as she turned and left. As soon as she was sure they couldn't see her any more, she let herself break down. As she was crying, she heard a sad voice singing.

**In the words of a broken heart it's just emotion takin me over**

She looked around, but no one was there. Mabey she was just imaging it to help her feel better because that's exactly what she felt at the moment.

**Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul.**

She sang with the voice.

**But if you don't come back, come home to me darlin…**

'Neji…would you ever have felt something for me if you weren't already with someone else?'

**Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight**

'Probably not. I mean look at me.'

**Don't you know there's no body left in this world to kiss goodnight.**

'I'm not like other girls…but at least he'll be happy…'

**Goodnight…**

**Peoples, I is done with another chapter. Now, the reason I put this as it's own oneshot, and not another chapter of a threeshot, is because now a lot of people tend to read a threeshot without two main people in it. And scince there are seven main people in this one (plus my own character) I'm just going to make them into oneshots. That way everyone can read the chapter of who they want. But the song is in pt.1 pt.2 etc. order. So if you want the sing in the right place, read from Sakura's story to Tenten's story. Also I told you I'd tell you the reason that I put this chapter like this…last year I started to like a friend of mine. He was really nice to me and never said or did any thing to hurt me like all the other boys did. He was someone I felt like I could open up to without getting stabbed in the back like what wiuld usually happen. Hell I couldn't even look at him for 2 seconds without looking down and smiling. And It's like I wanted to see him smile too. Of course when I started to like him, I remembered that he had a girlfriend already, so I didn't bother telling him. My friend Kenny, who was friends with him too, said that I should try to steal him away but I wouldn't. **

**One I don't think I'm a pretty person at all, even though some other people think so. And also, if I did by some crazy ass miracle steal him away from her, she'd be hurt. I don't want that. Now, I may be a violent person, but I'm not a mean person. So, I never said anything. I just continued to be his friend until the end of the year. Of course some of my friends found out I liked him, how I don't know. But it got back to him so I just denied it, even though he didn't believe me. So the last day of school, I made him promise to take good care of his girl and to never hurt her. **

**So there you have it. **

**TO THE POLL!!**

**THINGS I'LL NEVER SAY**

**RATED T**

**NARUHINA, SIDE SASUSAKU**

**Hinata is depressed lately. Depressed because she can't say what she want. After advice from Sakura, Hinata voices out her feelings the only way she knows how. Based on "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne**

**SECOND CHANCE**

**RATED T**

**SASUSAKU, NARUHINA**

**Sasuke and Naruto both made two mistakes. Two mistakes that cost Sakura her life. When given a second chance, will the fix their mistake and give Sakura her life back? Or will they bring her into more danger? And what's this about her father?**

**WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED?**

**RATED T**

**?XSAKU, NARUHINA**

**Has anyone ever wondered what would've happened in Ino hadn't made friends with Sakura? If she was just like the other girls when they were kids? Let's find out, shall we?**

**BREAK AWAY**

**RATED T**

**SAKURA BASED, SLIGHT SASUSAKU**

**ONESHOT (INTENDED) MABEY MULTICHAPTERED.**

**She feels left out. She feels ignored. She hates the feeling. She knows it won't go away while she's there. And so…she leaves. Finally…she breaks away. Based on "Break Away" by Kelly Clarkson**

**LAST CHRISTMAS**

**RATED T**

**NEJISAKU, SLIGHT SASUSAKU, NARUHINA**

**A broken heart. That's what her last man left her. Death is coming for her and she wants a last Christmas to remember. Will he give it to her? Will he promise to remember her when she's gone? Based on "Last Christmas" by Ashley Tisdale**

VOTE & Review Peoples!


End file.
